24fandomcom-20200223-history
Carl Webb
Carl Webb was an associate of David Palmer during his campaign for president during Day 1. He was a member of the senator's staff, but was fired when David learned about a cover-up. Before Day 1 Carl Webb was a long associate of Senator David Palmer. Seven years prior to the events that unfolded in Day 1, Palmer's daughter Nicole was raped by Lyle Gibson. After the traumatic event, Keith Palmer confronted the rapist and engaged in a physical brawl with him. Lyle was killed by Keith, though it was a calamity death. Carl conspired with Sherry Palmer in a cover-up and they made Lyle's death look like a suicide. Both Sherry and Carl felt that the incident would hurt Palmer's career, so he was kept in the dark. Day 1 .]] The California Presidential Primary occurred and Senator Palmer held a strong margin against his running mates. Maureen Kingsley planned to come out with a story that accused Palmer's son Keith of being complicit in the death of Lyle Gibson, who raped Nicole Palmer seven years earlier. Palmer was confident that his son was innocent, but Maureen proclaimed that she had two reliable sources, one of them being Keith's former therapist. After David spoke with Keith, he began to doubt that Keith was innocent. David then decided to meet with Carl to discuss the issue. Carl met with Palmer, who was shocked when he learned about the cover-up that occurred seven years earlier. Palmer was enraged, and believed that Carl should have come forward instead of creating a cover-up, back when Keith approached him. Personally betrayed, Palmer decided to fire Carl from his staff, much to Carl's chagrin. Carl warned him that it was a foolish mistake that he would eventually regret. He also insisted that Sherry, Palmer's wife, was involved in the cover-up. With Sherry being his biggest supporter, Palmer refused to believe that she concealed information from him. Before Carl left the room, he stated that Keith had to approach someone else in order to get to him. Palmer was able to convince Maureen to hold off on the story, but she eventually decided to drop the entire thing. With the story being capable of moving Maureen forward with her career, David didn't understand why she made the decision. He was convinced that Carl and his co-conspirators threatened her. Carl then met with Frank Ames, Phil Tuttle, and Bob Jorgensen, Palmer's strongest campaign contributors. They wanted Palmer in the Oval Office and they felt the story would hurt his campaign. They advised Carl that he had to take care of the situation, or they would be forced to cut him and Palmer off. When David made a public appearance at an elementary school, he asked Carl to meet him there. Carl arrived and David was convinced that he silenced both Maureen and George Ferragamo, Keith's therapist who was formerly Maureen's primary source. Carl affirmed that Ferragamo was taken care of and Palmer felt that Carl would do something drastic. When David called Ferragamo, he attempted to warn him about one of his associates. Ferragamo was hostile towards David and made accusations that David placed threats towards him. When David arrived at Ferragamo's office, the perimeter was sealed off my the LAPD and the fire department. Ferragamo died in a office and the fire marshal identified that the fire was started by an oil leak. David was confident that the fire was arson and that Carl was involved. He had Mike Novick, his Chief of Staff, set up a meeting with the District Attorney. Carl learned about the meeting and met with Palmer. He told him that evidence was placed at the crime scene that would implicate Keith in Ferragamo's murder. The evidence would be discovered by the fire marshal if they were pointed in the right direction. Palmer decided to relent, and cancelled his meeting with the DA. He told Novick to inform the DA that he was sorry for "wasting his time." .]] Approximately at 3:52pm, Carl was approached by Keith Palmer. Keith accused Carl of being complicit in the death of George Ferragamo. Carl told him that Keith was "over his head" and that the he would be implicated in Ferragamo's death if he didn't back off. Carl was unaware that Keith was wearing a wire and that the whole conversation was recorded. Keith handed over this recording to his father. Sherry attempted to destroy it, but she was unsuccessful. Shortly after 6:30pm, Palmer gave a press conference that regarded the cover-up of Lyle Gibson's death. Carl told the campaign contributors that he could handle the situation, but they told him it was too late. Palmer came out with the whole story and handed over the recording to the Justice Department. Surprisingly, Palmer's poll numbers increased after he revealed the truth, and he was the President by Day 2. Memorable quotes * Carl: Before you finish crucifying me, save some nails for your wife. * Sherry: How did you get past Secret Service? * Carl: Good to see you too Sherry. Background information and notes * Day 1 4:00pm-5:00pm and Day 1 5:00pm-6:00pm featured Carl Webb's recorded voice from Day 1 3:00pm-4:00pm. * Jon Cassar listed Carl Webb as a character that could 'potentially return' along with Teddy Hanlin, Alexander Trepkos, Lynne Kresge, and Behrooz Araz.Bill Hochman, [http://www.tv.com/tracking/viewer.html?tid=99238&ref_id=3866&ref_type=101 "Audrey? Behrooz? Eating? Burning 24 Questions Answered!"], (interview with Jon Cassar, executive producer), TV Guide, Feb. 12, 2007. * In a deleted scene, Carl was arrested by the FBI. Appearances Day 1 * voice only Webb, Carl Webb, Carl Webb, Carl Webb, Carl